Horsefly
by Aechigo
Summary: A horsefly leads to fluff? I'm never squishing one of those guys again! 8D T 2 b safe. JxA!


A/N: Here's something I wrote one day, bored, riding in a car. It really just kinda came outta nowhere… o well. Hope u like it.

"Aah!" Aelita screamed. She whipped out her cell phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. The phone rang once before a worried voice answered the phone. "Aelita! Was that scream you?!" Jeremie responded. "Yes!" replied a frightened Aelita. "What's wrong?!" Even more worried than before. "It's just horrible! Please come up and help me!" Aelita screamed into the phone squishing herself into a corner.

She heard a door open and slam shut, then footsteps running down the hall, a muffled "Slow down Belpois! Where's the fire?" -most likely from Jim- footsteps running up stairs, down a hall, and a door open. In ran Jeremie, insanely worried for a certain pink haired girl who was now squished behind a door.

"Aelita?!" Jeremie called worriedly. "Back here!" A muffled voice called from behind the still open door. "I'm so sorry!" Jeremie apologized as he held out his hand to help her out. "Now what's the matter!?" Jeremie asked, half hysterically. "Look!" Aelita nearly squealed as she pointed to a fairly large horsefly buzzing around her light.

Jeremie let out a sigh of relief. "Aelita, that's only a horsefly." He explained. "Jeremie, can you please get rid of it?" She asked, making a face that Jeremie just couldn't say no to. "Anything for you, Princess. Anything for you…" Jeremie caught the bug in a paper cup sitting nearby, then took it outside to release it.

Aelita had come along when he let it loose and waved goodbye. She smiled at Jeremie. "You did the right thing, letting it go." "Actually, I don't really feel right killing anything, even bugs." Jeremie admitted sheepishly. Aelita nodded understandingly. Jeremie gazed off into the distance. "And I couldn't have let it stay trapped in there, either. It was important. Maybe it had a life." Jeremie joked.

"You mean kind of like you saving me out of Lyoko?" Aelita asked. "You gave me a life…" Jeremie blushed. "I suppose… But you know you're a lot more important to me than…" he trailed off, then restarted to correct himself. "I mean, there was a lot more work involved then just trapping you in a cup and setting you free." Jeremie's cheeks were stained red, as he hoped she hadn't paid attention to his first attempt at speaking.

Aelita looked up at him through her wide, green eyes. "I'm important to you, Jeremie?" she smiled. "How important?" She asked, making him blush greatly. "I- … Very important, Aelita." He admitted. Aelita smiled. "Very important?" Aelita asked softly, letting his words sink in. Jeremie watched her, anticipating her reaction.

What she did he hadn't expected. She leaned forward and pecked him softly on the lips, then pulled back quickly, her face red. And Jeremie's? Well, Jeremie's face was almost twice as bad as Aelita's frozen in pleasure and shock, red as a tomato. Jeremie had opened his mouth to speak, but no words had come out.

"Thank you, Jeremie." Aelita said softly. Jeremie closed his mouth, and cocked his head. He still didn't trust himself to speak. "For everything you've done for me." Aelita continued, "And I'm not just talking about the horsefly." Jeremie had come back to earth enough now to speak in full sentences… he hoped. "Aelita, you being here is all I ever could want. There's no need to thank me for something I wanted to do…" Jeremie's blush hadn't tamed.

Aelita smiled. She had no more words, so she did the only thing that her brain had told her to. She wrapped her arms around Jeremie's neck, and kissed him again. Jeremie was stunned once again at first, but then felt a sudden surge of confidence. He put his arms around Aelita's waist and kissed her back; an action no one would have thought possible of him.

And, thus, in perfect timing, none other than Odd had strolled around the corner. His mouth gaped open at the sight before him. Then, yet another member joined the audience. "Odd, I know you're hungry, but could you at least wait for-" Ulrich began. He'd stopped speaking once he noticed, well… _you know_. Odd's mouth now set in a gleeful smirk. And as for Jeremie and Aelita, … Well, let's just say there was a lot more going on, now.

"Alright, Jer! It's about time!" Odd cheered. Jeremie and Aelita broke apart quickly, both blushing furiously. This is the start of something that they will never hear the end of…

**A/N: Yayy~ Lol, R&R pleases! …….. Dang, I wrote this a long time ago. I redid some of it while typing… but, yeah. xD**


End file.
